


Prinxiety Fluff Prompt Fill

by FallenAngelPup



Series: Sander Sides Fluff Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Cute, Gen, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as platonic or romantic, small amount of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPup/pseuds/FallenAngelPup
Summary: Prompt: Character A and B sharing ice cream/cake/a dessertRoman wakes up one night, hearing a noise from the kitchen, thinking it's danger. Instead it's just Virgil that happens to be eating some cake. Well since he's up, he might as well join the emoCan be read as romantic or platonic
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Fluff Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Prinxiety Fluff Prompt Fill

Roman: *Runs downstairs, hearing a noise from the kitchen, sword in hand* PREPARE FOR A FIGHT FOUL BEAST!! *turns into the kitchen*

Virgil: …*A fork in his mouth, swiss roll cake on a platter occupying both hands, closes the fridge with his foot* “anks or he pliment” (Thanks for the compliment) *walks over to the table and sets the cake down and grabs his fork* Love being called a foul beast at 2 in the morning. Conjure me a napkin, would you?

Roman: *scoffs but conjures up a napkin, handing it to him* Well I’m sorry *he rolls his eyes* I thought you were one of Remus’s creatures that snuck in through the imagination again

Virgil: mm, true. Remember that big kangaroo/crab spawn that he had thought up

Roman: *he shudders* don’t remind me

Virgil: …Well, since I caused you to run down here *he dots off*…Want some cake?

Roman: That sounds…Good actually

.

.

~As a little bit of time passes, the cake between them is halfway gone*

Roman: *sitting across Virgil, sticks his fork in a piece he cut off* so, what are you doing up so late?

Virgil: Bold of you to assume I sleep *puts a piece in his mouth* …besides got hungry and really didn’t feel like cooking

Roman: *shrugs* fair enough

Virgil: *notices some dark bags starting to form under Roman’s eyes* …What about you?

Roman: Oh? Me? The noise just startled me, but fear not, it was just the wonderful and marvelous you *he smiles*

Virgil: *a light blush spreads on his face* oh geez, first I get called a beast then I’m suddenly a beauty. Has Princess Bella become one with her Beast from within

Roman: *had put some cake in his mouth, covers his mouth slightly as he begins to laugh playfully* and here I thought you didn’t enjoy the many different Disney references I told

Virgil: *laughs softly* I never said I didn’t like, I will admit you got creative with some, it was just how often you did it

Roman: I suppose. How come we don’t hear much comedic remarks from you often?

Virgil: Ah, I’m no where close to the comedic type. If anything Patton and Rem take the cake on that *picks up another piece of the cake, starts eating again*

Roman: Between puns and dirty jokes, I still believe you have a comedic sense within you

Virgil: Still doubt it…*she glances away, before giving a small smile* but I do have a small musical talent

Roman: *dramatic gasp* TELL ME!!!

Virgil: *blushes hard and covers his mouth* don’t’ wake up everyone…. but I do know how to play the piano

Roman: *still can’t help but let out muffled squeals*

Virgil: *waits for Roman to calm down before moving his hands* Maybe one day I’ll play for you, but you can’t go telling anyone o-or else I will deny it so damn hard

Roman: As a princes honor, I shall hold behold your secret…only if you play for me while I rehearse a musical number *fake coughs*

Virgil: *tries to give him a mean look but then starts laughing* fine, fine, just shut up and let’s finish this cake

Roman: *laughs as well*

.

.

*It’s now around 3:30am, the cake that was shared now gone*

Virgil: *finishes the last bite* well…that was a good cake

Roman: yes, yes it was *snaps his fingers as the dishes now appear on the counter, clean* …well, I suppose we should head to bed

Virgil: yeah…

Roman: yeah….

*They spend a couple moments quiet*

Roman: well, see you later in the morning *he gets up, starting to head to the stairs, stops to grab his sword*

Virgil: wait Princey

Roman: *turns around almost instantly* yes?

Virgil: *nudges their head towards the living room, conjuring some blankets, a couple Disney movies, and their onesies* …Maybe instead of bed *a tub of ice cream with two spoons appears in his hands* …eat some ice cream, keep the party going?

Roman: *Smiles softly* Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?

.

.

*The two lost track of time, simply enjoying the movies playing before them while chatting and eating ice cream*

Roman: *notices Virgil staring at him* yes?

Virgil: *had spaced out, shakes his head* huh??

Roman: You were staring at me? Do I have some ice cream on my face?

Virgil: *Conjures up a napkin* well yes actually but that isn’t why I was staring *wipes his face a bit*

Roman: *let’s him*

Virgil: ...I just keep seeing these bags under your eyes, I know you said that me in the kitchen woke you up…I just feel like it’s something more

Roman: *he’s silent for a moment before sighing* I suppose you could say that I’ve been stressing about future ideas for Thomas’s videos

Virgil: especially since you and Rem are working more now a days

Roman: *nods* Opening my mind to more ideas is definitely a new area to explore

Virgil: I know how you feel, I mean I am the embodiment of anxiety, my main job is to freak out over every little detail

Roman: hey now, you don’t freak out over everything, well you take caution, granted it can get bothersome, you just want Thomas safe along with the rest of us

Virgil: *finishes wiping Roman’s face and then poofs the napkin away, grabs his spoon* say what you want *eats some ice cream*

Roman: *does the same*

.

.

*The two begin to pay less attention to the movie, starting to ask each other questions*

Roman: Alright, if you had to commit a crime, what crime would you do

Virgil: Wipe everyone’s student debt that way that’s one less thing they have to worry about it

Roman: that’s quite noble of you

Virgil: Well, think about it, a lot of people in their 30s still have debt so really it’s more money that have to put towards that instead of trying to support their families or even themselves, wipe everyone clean then that’s more money in their accounts at least except the rich people. Those fuckers need to pay

Roman: *starts laughing* steal from the rich and give to the poor

Virgil: *smiles while nodding* damn right ...*thinks on a question* ...you can go again, we’ll make that last question for tonight

Roman: wonderful because we’re out of ice cream *shakes the tub* …want the melty soup that is left

Virgil: *grabs the tub and starts drinking out of it*

Roman: *chuckles while thinking of a question* ...What would you say would be a wonderful moment with you and that special someone, it can be romantic or platonic *starts cleaning up along with shutting off the DVD player*

Virgil: *Thinks on it* …what do you mean by special someone

Roman: mm, just someone who you think is special to you *Snaps his fingers and makes a blanket fort with their blankets laid out, he lays down himself*

Virgil: *lays down as well* …mm

Roman: *worried now* You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to-

Virgil: *small smile* It starts at two in the morning, I am getting cake from the fridge because I don’t want to make too much noise, however I do wake up this individual. He’s an idiot but a smart idiot. He’s passionate and as much as I want to deny it, he’s an amazing person. We spend time eating the said cake- *he pauses, yawning* then we just laugh and talk, later we run out of cake to eat. Instead of going to bed, we watch movies, eat ice cream and ask even dumber question. However, the thought of his company makes me smile. Makes me realize that I don’t always have to isolate myself cause then I would be missing out on the small things like fun stuff like this…I don’t think I could have asked for anyone better

Roman: …*smiles* He sounds amazing, maybe I’ll meet him one day

Virgil: *rolls his eyes, but keeps them closed* maybe you’ve already met him *a smile creeps on his face* night Roman *almost instantly falls asleep*

Roman: *Can’t help but smile more before laying down and covering Virgil with a blanket along with himself* Good night Virgil *falls asleep as well*

.

.

.

*In the morning*

Logan: *walking downstairs, notices Patton in the fridge* Salutations Patton, may I ask what you are looking for?

Patton: Morning Logan, I can’t help but wonder what happened to the swiss roll cake I made yesterday

Logan: Is it not in the fridge?

Patton: *closes the fridge and shakes his head but smiles* Well if someone ate it, that just means that someone really likes my baking, so I don’t mind making another

Logan: Yes, your baking is quite delicious, but that person should have asked before taking it

Patton: mm *looks over and notices the blanket fort* ...*walks over to it, looks inside, starts squealing with delight*

Logan: *raises an eyebrow and then walks over, looks in as well* My, well…this is far too precious to process

Roman and Virgil: *cuddled up with one another, still asleep*

Patton: *so happy* it’s so cute!!

Virgil: mm *moves around a bit but stays asleep*

Logan: *makes a quiet sign to Patton* We should let them sleep for now, it’s still early

Patton: aww, alright *smiles and backs up from the fort* So, how about for breakfast, I make some Loganberry filled croissants

Logan: *had gotten up as well, now has stars in his eyes* Yes! *he stops then clears his throat* I mean, that would be ideal.

Patton: *heads to the kitchen* You can even help me if you want?

Logan: If you insist *follows Patton but can’t help but feel giddy inside*


End file.
